We'll Be Together
by valjanex
Summary: Three years after graduation, Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel meet once again. Will they pursue the epic love story they were destined to have this time around? Mainly Hevans with mentions of Brittana and Faberry.


**Chapter 1 (1/?)  
><strong>_Graduations and Angels _

Sam Evans flashed a dazzling smile at the camera as he stood with his friends from glee club, posing for another picture. He had lost track of how many times he had stood with them, smiling and posing, today but he couldn't complain much. Sure, it was slightly irritating to have to take a picture over and over and over again for various other mothers, but he was also silently grateful for them, for they were making these final moments last longer. After they all stopped posing, they would head off to Santana Lopez's for an after party and then...

And then Sam would drive home. Or maybe he would get severely intoxicated and end up passed out in the Lopez's bathroom, he didn't know. He would end up home somehow, he would go to bed and then summer. And then, after summer, life would begin.

Sam Evans didn't exactly know where he would end up once summer ended but he didn't want to think about it too much, not right now. Right now, all Sam wanted to do was hang out with his friends and have fun. He could worry about his future – or lack of one – some more later.

After they were done posing for their final group picture, Sam wiggled himself free from his friends' tight embraces. A brief glance over his shoulder and he saw them all laughing and talking animatedly about their big plans for the future, discussions that Sam would always craftily avoid with his friends. He took in the sight of them, his gaze focused on one person in particular.

Kurt Hummel.

Kurt and Sam had never been the best of friends throughout their high school careers. They were friends, sure – especially after Kurt had come to Sam's rescue when he had been living in the motel room with his family – but they had never become the best of friends that Sam always thought they could have been. But it was too late now, soon Kurt would be leaving off to New York City with Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones to become the stars they were destined to become, and Sam would probably stay here in Lima with his family, doing whatever he could to keep a roof over their heads.

The blonde admired the soprano from a safe distance and prayed that no one noticed his too friendly gaze at the other boy. He already had so much on his plate, the last thing he needed was to have to deal with was _that _getting out.

He heard the sound of someone walking up behind him and a familiar scent of vanilla and cherries filled the air, a scent that belonged to his ex-girlfriend Santana Lopez.

Santana didn't say hi or try and be gentle with him. That was one of the few things he – grudgingly – liked about his ex – she never bull-shitted anyone. And right now, he kind of needed her bitchiness.

"Careful, Lady Lips, you're leering." Sam could hear the smirk in the Latina's tone.

He felt himself smile as he replied, "Oh, yeah, Lopez?" He chuckled and debated over what to say next. Finally, he said, "Is it possible to miss someone being a complete, utter bitch?"

"Hell yeah! Aw, Sammy, are you going to miss me?" Santana batted her eyelashes, an old trick she used to get him to stop doing his lame impressions when they dated.

"Not a single bit, Lopez." He retorted as he turned around and winked at her playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes automatically. Sam and her had definitely had had their differences through the years, and dated him had been emotionally scarring for the both of him, but Sam was all in all a really great guy. A huge dork, though. "You'll miss Hummel, though."

The boy knew he could make a remark about Brittany back at the other girl, but he just wasn't in to it right now, and he knew that the topic of the other blonde was a hard thing to talk and or/hear about for the other girl so he decided not to go there.

"I will." Sam whispered to himself, his gaze trailing back to the brunette who was still in a heated discussion with Mercedes from the looks of it.

The other girl looked like she was about to reply, but Sam cut her off quickly, not wanting to have this discussion right now. "So, um, can I ride with you back to your place for the party? My mom had to head back home to take care of my brother and sister..."

She nodded curtly. "Sure. And, Sam?"

Sam looked up at her. "Yeah, Santana?"

Santana smirked and leaned in. "I really hope you eventually get over yourself and stop being such a scared little pansy and confess your undying love to Hummel. You deserve each other."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Knowing Santana, it was possibly as close to genuine she could get. Sam smiled. "Thanks. And I hope things work out with you and Britt."

The mention of the other girl obviously saddened the other girl. She gave him a sad smile as she turned to start walking away. "I think we all deserve to win the girl/boy sometimes."

The Latina then sauntered away, leaving a shocked Sam behind. It wasn't often you got to see a sentimental Santana, but he guessed that was what love did to people.

* * *

><p>When Sam arrived at the Lopez residence with Santana, the place was already filled with the glee club members and their significant others. A few waved at Sam, some high-fived him and asked him what he was planning on doing next, and he shrugged them off with a sly "Next? I'm gonna party!"<p>

But truth be told, Sam really wasn't in the mood to party. Everyone had been talking about collage and dream careers, things Sam could never have achieved. Maybe a few years ago before he moved back and his parents were in a good place financially, sure, but now there was no way. It was too much money. And besides, Sam's grades were less then collage-approving because of his dyslexia. He was amazed he even graduated, to be honest. But hey, small miracles, right?

Sam wandered into the kitchen in search for food. He stopped when he found Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson making out against the kitchen counter.

It felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart.

Kurt was the first to notice him. He quickly shoved the other boy off him and frantically tried to smooth down his hair. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide and even from across the room Sam could hear his heavy panting. "Oh, God, Sam! I – I don't know what to say about this, I am utterly appalled that you had to see this."

Through his internal heartbreak, Sam felt himself smile at Kurt. "Nah, man, it's fine. I'll just, um, get something to eat and be out then."

Kurt nodded silently and Sam quickly shoved his way past the pair and grabbed the first thing he saw in the fridge, which happened to be a banana. God, he hated irony. Kurt looked like he was about to comment, but Sam was out of there before the boy could get a word out. Behind him, he heard: "You know, you really are adorable when you get all flustered like that."

_Adorable. _God, he wasn't even Kurt, and he hated it when the boy's boyfriend called him adorable! He made it sound like Kurt was some innocent little kid! How did Kurt not realize it? Or, maybe he did and...

No. He wouldn't go down that train of thought. He had had his chances with Kurt, and he blew every single one of them. Sam couldn't keep torturing himself with what ifs. The fact of the matter was that Kurt was happy with Blaine. He loved Blaine. It wasn't fair to either of them for him to keep thinking about what could have been.

"Now, that is just depressing."

Sam jumped and turned around, spotting his ex-girlfriend and the party host herself. He flushed a few shades of red. "What is?"

Santana smirked. "Oh, what was it you just uttered? Something about Kurt being happy with Blaine, how it wasn't fair to either of you..."

The jock squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back. "I just said all that out loud, didn't I?" He mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes, yes you did Trouty Mouth. Fortunately for you and unfortunately for me, I was the only one who heard you're little speech. And, by the way, who says it's too late to get Kurt from that douche?"

Sam sighed, not wanting to have this conversation with Santana, of all people. "Look, Santana, I appreciate you trying to help me. But it's too late, alright? I just need to get over it and this stupid little crush thing I have and move on. He's happy. He has a future. I can't take both of those away from him, I just can't."

Sam walked away, leaving an annoyed Santana behind, on a search for alcohol. The thought of getting wasted had never sounded more appealing as it did right now.

Two and a half hours and too many shots of alcohol later, Sam was blissfully drunk. He smiled as people went by and shouted obscenities at them as they went. And, for once today, he honestly didn't care that he would pretty much be a failure for the rest of his life.

"Sam?"

Sam rolled over onto his back – when did he end up on the floor? – and smiled at the person who was calling for him. In his blurred version, there seemed to be like a halo around the person. Yeah...

"You're beautiful," he whispered to the blurred angel.

There was a snort behind the angel. "He's drunk, belligerently drunk! C'mon, babe. Let's just go home, he'll be fine here. They're having a RuPaul marathon on Logo right now and we're missing it!"

The angel rolled it's eyes. "So glad to know what your priorities are, Anderson."

Sam chuckled dryly. He didn't really get what the joke was, but everything was funny right now. "A-Are you going to t-t-take care of meh-he-e?" His words were jumbled together in one huge slur.

"You see, Kurt?" The person behind the angel shouted. "He's pointless. If we take him in our car, he'll probably puke all over my brand new seats!"

The angel shook it's head and looked disappointed and upset. Sam frowned, not liking that look on the angel's too beautiful face.

"Then go home, Blaine," the angel whispered, "Sam and I can get a ride home with Finn and Rachel."

The other person deflated, "Babe, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just stressed, okay? Please don't be upset with me. I'll give you and Sam a ride home."

"No, no, it's fine. I wouldn't want Sam to puke all over your seats, and you are missing a marathon of RuPaul right now..." The angel spat venomously.

The angel and the other boy went on like that for a few more minutes, and Sam's pretty sure that the other boy just ended up giving them a ride – Sam didn't puke all over his brand new car seats, by the way.

The last thing Sam remembers of that night is him falling asleep in the angel's lap.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! <em>Twenty-one year old Sam Evans groaned and shut his alarm clock off. The former jock leaned up and furrowed his eyebrows at the contraption that had disturbed his sleep. An alarm clock. The last time he had to use one of these was senior year...

But then he remembered: his job.

He sighed and hoisted himself off his creaky, old mattress and searched around his messy room for his uniform and name tag. He eventually found it under his a pile of laundry and made a mental note that he needed to go do the laundry after work.

When he arrived at work, Santana was already working her shift.

"Well, look who finally decided to get his lazy ass up and come to work today." the Latina glared at her ex boyfriend and he shot her a cocky smirk in return.

"Good morning to you to, San." He smiled at her and blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes in reply, which was typical Santana Lopez. Somethings just never change.

Today was a typical Monday morning in the life of Sam Evans. After school, he had kind of moped around for a while before his mom got sick of it and yelled at him to "get back in the game." So he got back his old job of being a pizza delivery guy for the local pizza place. Every now and again he would see Mr. Schuester, or Artie, sometimes Brittany, and a few others. And everyday he saw his ex-girlfriend, Santana Lopez. Santana was really the only one from glee that he kept a relationship with after he graduated, and he'd been working with her for a while now.

"So, why were you late?" Santana asked in a too-casual tone of voice. That was the "I Want Some Good Gossip" tone, which she used often.

"Slept in." he answered lamely as he shuffled around and started to do his normal routine that he did every day at the start of work.

"In your own bed this time, Trouty Mouth?" Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow at her ex, waiting for his reply.

"Just this once." he winked playfully at her and leaned against the counter. He noticed a magazine near him and groaned. "Santana, honestly, why do girls like those things of crap?"

"Because we like to pretend our lives are as glamorous as their's. Oh, hey, look who it is." She turned the magazine toward Sam so he can see a picture of three very familiar faces.

'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER' it read on the top. Below, it showed a picture of Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel.

_Kurt. _

He gulped and greedily snatched it from her hands. He marveled at the other boy, and how angelic he was, even with low-life press trying to get him down. He still shoved them all wrong, and with Mercedes and Rachel with his side, always. The soprano really was an inspiration.

"They got pretty famous, huh?" Santana whispered as she, too, stared at the three of them.

"No kidding," the other boy breathed. Kurt, through the pass three years, had somehow became even hotter than the other boy remembered. "But they all deserve it."

Santana nodded. "Go and read the last paragraph."

Sam raised his eyebrow but obeyed none the less. "They're coming to Lima." He whispered and he felt his eyes widen.

They were coming back to Lima.

Kurt's coming back to Lima.

_Kurt's coming back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **New story! I just couldn't resist I adore Sam and Kurt and had to write something for them, since fics of these two is severely lacking on this site. So what did you guys think? I enjoyed writing it, and I enjoyed writing the moments with Santana and Sam especially.

So, any favorite moments/characters yet? I'm excited to write future!Kurt, it's going to be tons of fun. :D

Hope you enjoyed! :)

xoxooxoxxo


End file.
